


Man of Many Talents

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Requested: Ertegun braids Roddy's hair.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Man of Many Talents

There's a lot of things Roddy has been dragged or talked into. He doesn't necessarily care for most of the stuff (which was mainly his gang of misfits fault), and then there were things he wished he'd never have to think about. Ever.

The list of regrets and embarrassments grew with each and every week.

So when Ertegun asked him out of the blue if he could braid his hair, that…

Well, that was honestly a pleasant surprise.

Ertegun could ask anything of him and he'd comply, but to hear something so simple to be requested by his boyfriend? It was a breath of fresh air.

"I'll finally get to see all of your face." Ertegun jokes, slowly and skillfully weaving the bangs that covered half his face. 

"It's a fashion choice," Roddy felt his face heat up and tried not to shift on Ertegun's lap. He forgot how tedious it was to sit still. "But I didn't know you knew how to braid hair."

There's probably a lot he still doesn't know about Ertegun, but he had all the time in the world now to find out.

However braiding wasn't something he'd ever think of.

Ertegun hummed, letting a finger trail through his hair. "Back before I made it big I used to braid my own."

"Oh? You think I can find those photos online?"

Ertegun quickly shot him a look that completely said,  _ 'don't even think about it.' _

"I won't, don't worry," Roddy bit back a laugh and tried to manage an innocent smile. "No one's ever done mine before."

"Guess I'm your first," Ertegun winked, receiving a playful shove. "As silky as your hair is I'm surprised no one would want to style this masterpiece."

The worst thing about this scenario was that Ertegun could relentlessly compliment him and he couldn't really look away. Maybe that was part of his master plan.

Or maybe it was unintentional. Either way it had him feeling light. They've only been dating for a month and he  _ still  _ wasn't used to hearing so much praise. 

Compliments in general were pretty rare, so sometimes it could get a little overwhelming for him. 

He was still getting used to it, but God he really loved the attention, even if it did make him pretty flustered.

"There we go," Ertegun beamed, leaning back just a little. It hit Roddy a little too late that Ertegun was currently snapping a few photos of him—

Which would probably end up online. Yep, he's definitely looking up old photos of Ertegun later tonight.

When Ertegun handed him his phone it confirmed his suspicions of a picture already being on his Insta— Actually, why did Carole and Tuesday already leave a like so fast?

He'd never hear the end of that except.. He actually looked pretty good. It was different fully seeing himself and for once he felt really cute.

It was a strange, but welcomed feeling.

"You're lucky. Not every day does anyone receive a hair braid from the world's greatest dj." 

Roddy hummed, surprising Ertegun with a kiss on the corner of his mouth and this time  _ he  _ was the one getting flustered. 

"I am lucky, in more ways than one," Roddy twirled his braid. "And I wouldn't be opposed to you braiding my hair more often."

It was honestly a cute look that he's surprised he managed to make work so well. Maybe he should start working on his self esteem. It'd be easy enough now to bring up when he had Ertegun helping him through the whole way. 

Plus it was worth asking Ertegun to do when he got the world's greatest smile in return.

"Anything for you, Roddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested idea on tumblr from @asmallnerd! Imagining Ertegun braid Roddy's hair is so cute and wholesome I swear 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
